


The Egg Hunt

by Maren_Emilie



Series: SDV One-Shots [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Easter Egg Hunt, Egg Hunt (Stardew Valley), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hannah is my pc farmer, Male-Female Friendship, Rated T for swearing, Shane (Stardew Valley) is bisexual, fight me, if you're wondering, oooooooohh, or pansexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Hannah refuses to lose the egg hunt this year.
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: SDV One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553659
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm bitter about losing to Abigail lol

"Let the egg hunt begin!"

Shane yelps in surprise as his hand is suddenly janked after Hannah, the local farmer of Pelican Town. She's walking with purpose, scanning her suroundings carefully. He has no choice, but to follow her, caught in her iron grip.

He shouldn't be surprised. She's a farmer and farming is a lot of hard work. Of course she's strong. She's the one people ask for help when they can't open a jar.

"I refuse to loose this competition again," she says, not even looking back at him. "So you're gonna help me win."

Shane chuckles. "Oh really?"

"If Abigail wins again I don't know what I'll do," she says, letting go of his hand to pick up an egg behind a small bush.

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe."

Shane spots a pink and blue egg and quickly picks it up and puts it in Hannah's basket. It's not like he really has something better to do anyway.

The hard thing will be having to explain to Jas why he helped Hannah win and not her.

"I don't mind Abigail," Hannah says, halfway into a bush. "She's cool and all that, but I swear to god if she wins this year too..." She trails off and Shane snorts at her.

Shane picks up another decorated egg and says, "And what do I get for helping you?"

Hannah comes out of the bush with a yellow and blue egg in her hand and looks up at him. "Uhm..." She starts, a thoughtfully expression crossing her facial features. "I'll make you pepper poppers or something," she says, and then adds, " _If_ we win."

Shane chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Wow, thanks."

Hannah grins at him. "What are friends for?"

Shane snorts and smiles at her.

The rest of the egg hunt goes pretty smoothly, and before they know it their basket is filled to the brim with colourful eggs. There's no way they won't win, but they still panic slightly when there's only a few minutes left.

Shane finds that he's actually nervous when Lewis counts the eggs. Especially when he looks at Abigail's basket. How the fuck did she do that in such a short period of time? That shouldn't even be humanly possible.

Hannah is bouncing nervously on her feet beside him, clutching his JoJa hoodie in her hand as they wait. She bites her lip. It's them or Abigail and Shane feels he'll be really pissed if it isn't them. He understands Hannah's point of view now.

Lewis clears his throat and everyone's attention is on him. 

"Wow, look at all these eggs! Now if only I could get you kids to pick up litter this efficiently we'd have the cleanest town this side of the Gem Sea!" He chuckles. 

Shane rolls his eyes. He says the same thing every damn year.

"And now, the winner of this year's egg hunt..." He trails off and everyone waits in suspense. Shane holds his breath. And then he shouts, "Hannah!"

Squeals and jumps in excrement beside him and graciously accepts the prize from Lewis. It's a straw hat and Hannah beams at it. Shane chuckles and plops it onto her head. She grins widely at him before kissing him on the cheeks and wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug. Shane blushes and he wraps his arms around her.

"We did it!"

Shane chuckles at her. "Yeah, we did," He mumbles.

He looks over at Abigail who doesn't seem that mad about not winning. She is certainly taking it better than Hannah. She smiles at them and gives him a thumbs up.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots Marnie smiling fondly at them and it makes his already flushed cheeks turn even redder than before.

Hannah lets go of him after a while, when people have started to disperse and go back to their own. She smiles at him, eyes practically sparkling with joy. He can't help but smile back at her.

And then she goes up on her very tippy toes and places a gentle kiss to his lips. She blushes and smiles sheepishly, looking down in the ground.

"Thank you," She says. "For helping me. It means a lot."

Shane smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're welcome," He replies. "But I still want those Pepper Poppers."

Hannah snorts at him and rolls her eyes, but the smile on her lips remain. She doesn't stop smiling for the whole rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
